I told you so
The Captain didn't think much about the med-bay. He was under the impression that if he Captain'd good enough, there really shouldn't be much need for a med bay, except for the usual, mechanic cutting up a hand needing stitches, crew getting into a brawl on unification day and needing stitches, and Riley had plenty of practice at stitches. If they had a sono what's it, he didn't know and as he didn't need any of his innards looked at, he didn't rightly plan on stocking one if it weren't already there. He was hopin' the good doctor... dentists was considered doctors, weren't they? would have his own clinic nearby, it'd be a damn shame to waste a trip to the Lucky Cat. He turned to tell Riley to take them back to the ship, but spinning around all he saw was that new kid that was pushing the wheelchair carrying a bunch of ice. "We... hired you, right?" He asked, trying to remember. Keller was pretty sure they did, but didn't wait for an answer. "Your first assignment is making sure La-Loyd gets fixed up. Do what the good Doctodentist says, and keep an eye on the medic with the high tech equipment when you get back to the Veil, think you can handle that?" The Captain looked around the casino. "I have some urgent business needs attending." _________________________________________________________ Riley and Devron, with the help of Gill, loaded up the mule with the cargo that needed delivered. She took care to make sure he was packing, things had a tendency to go sideways when dealing with what she assumed was the black market. If not, why was the woman paying so much extra for transport? It was a damned good question, but then speaking of damning, the Captain sometimes employed this 'no questions asked' philosophy. More than once it'd gotten them in a world of trouble. Since there were four crates, the MF-813 was the better choice. It would be harder to maneuver, but it'd save time and they'd all fit aboard with the cargo. It seemed like they missed out some excitement, a small Aliance patrol was dragging some poor sap out of the market, and he weren't none too happy about it. Riley made sure to give them the right of way. As far as the drop? It went as well as could be expected. The recipient of course had NO idea that this was a Credits-on-delivery. As he made a phone call to confirm he had to pay for half the transport, Riley wore her best I-told-you-so look the entire time, wasted because Devron wasn't around for that initial argument. With that finally settled, Riley handed Devron his take from the drop off. "In case you need it with your 'friends.' As for me? I'm starved." By then the Mach had fully worn off, reminding Riley that it'd been too long since she last ate. "I think I'm going to go get me some of them hotcakes that the large fellow is hollering about."